Titans Go to Good Burger
by BartWLewis
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven go to Good Burger.


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BPY, RAVEN, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN GOOD BURGER OR ED, THEY ARE BOTH OWNED BY NICKELODEON.)

Author's Note: I made this one-shot in celebration of my one year anniversary of when I first joined .

Titans Go to Good Burger

Over the year following the events in Tokyo, Raven and Beast Boy had a heart to heart and started to grow closer, not romantically close, but best friends close. At the same time as the two Titans started becoming true friends, Beast Boy and Wondergirl aka Donna Troy started their own relationship. For the last few months Beast Boy had been impatient and slightly crazy around the tower after a date with Donna, Beast Boy saw a sign that read 'Good Burger New Opening.' As the days went by, Beast Boy became more and more intolerable to his friends and even to his girlfriend. When the day finally came for the Good Burger grand opening….let just say, Beast Boy was ecstatic for it.

"Please, Rae? Please come with me to the new Good Burger opening?" Beast Boy pleads as he drops to his knees, offering the human form of 'the face.'

"Why? Don't you have, Donna to go with you?" Raven questions in her monotone voice as she lifts her eyebrow at him questioning.

"She went to Paradise Island to visit her mother and sisters. She'll be gone for the rest of the week. Please; I can't go to this place alone." Beast Boy continued to beg as he brought his hands together and gave, Raven the biggest eyes even possible.

Raven sighs and tries to keep her eyes from, Beast Boy's, but she did in fact lock eyes with him and Raven knew that all hope of resistance was lost. "Fine. You owe me big time, Beast Boy."

"Anything." Beast Boy states as he smiles big.

"You need to help me ask out, Aqualad." Raven offers the favor that, Beast Boy will owe her.

"Fishface? Why would you w…" Beast Boy trailed off sensing, Raven's irritation at Beast Boy's words regarding Aqualad. "Fine, but only because you are my friend, Rae."

Raven allows a ghost of a smile to cross her face as she opens a portal to the alley of the new Good Burger location in Jump City.

/

Beast Boy and his demon companion step out of Raven's portal and out to the ally that separates the Good Burger from surprisingly, Raven's favorite tea café.

"I can't wait to try their brand new Good Veggie Burger." Beast Boy gleefully exclaims as he jumps up and down. 'If only my Amazonian Princess, Donna was here.'

"We ARE going to the café next door after you get your burger so I can get a tea." Raven told Beast Boy with leaving no room to argue.

"Aren't you going to get something from Good Burger?" Beast Boy questions in concern that once again, Raven will eat…will drink nothing but tea.

"I'll just get some tea afterwards." Raven responded knowing that he what he was getting at.

'Just what I thought.' Beast Boy locked eyes with Raven with a new level of determination. "I don't think so, Raven, if you and Aquafish are going to go on double dates with Donna and me, you'll need to actually digest something besides tea. And this is a perfect starting place." Beast Boy gives Raven a look at dares, Raven to argue with him.

'He is right. But he can never know that.' Raven thinks and inwardly smirks as she offers Beast Boy a positive nod and they continue to walk out of the ally. "Fine, I'll have one of whatever is it that they serve here."

"Alright, Rae." Beast Boy responds as he holds the door to Good Burger open for Raven. "Ladies first." Beast Boy states as he motions, Raven through the door.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Raven said as she walked through the open door, walking towards the counter with, Beast Boy following behind her.

"Welcome to Good Burger, home of thee Good Burger, can I take your order?" The cashier's eyes glaze over as he stares at Beast Boy, and then he continues to speak. "Whoa dude...you're green."

Raven's face remains stoic, but on the inside she is fuming at the cashier. 'How dare he comment on the color of, Beast Boy's skin.'

Beast Boy on the other hand was just plain confused. "Of course I'm green, I'm Beast Boy."

The cashier flips his short deadlocks out of his face. "Um No, I'm Ed. Not, Beast Boy." Ed lazily sates as his eyes once again glaze over. "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger can, I take your order?" Ed asks, Beast Boy and Raven.

'Azar! Why on Earth would this place ever hire someone like this Ed? Guess the Good Burger management must have been really desperate for employees, if they hired, Ed.' Raven pondered as she glared at Ed.

"Yeah whatever." Beast Boy waves off dismissively "I'll have one Good Veggie Meal. And my friend here, she will have one Good Meal with a chocolate shake, and curly fries." Beast Boy orders his food to, Ed. "Also we would like that to go if possible."

Ed grabs the microphone in front of him and speaks into it. "Five Good Meat Lover Meal with meaty fries. Also thirty-one Super Good Meals, with ten vanilla milkshakes and fifty-nine pounds of curly fries."

"What? No. That's not what I ordered." Beast Boy sates as he waves is hand in front of Ed. "I ordered. One Good Veggie Meal. One Good Meal. With curly fries. And a chocolate milkshake" Beast Boy calmly reorders as he locks eyes with Ed.

"Oh. Alright, I gottcha ya." Ed lazily responds as he grabs the microphone. "That'll be twenty Good Meal Jr, with potato fries. Also a thirty-five layered good bacon burger."

"What! That's not even close to what I ordered. And you forgot to cancel the last order!" Beast Boy shouted as he stares at Ed in frustration. 'How can this guy be that stupid? How does he remember to even breathe?'

"Calm down, Beast Boy, no reason to cause a scene." Raven gently scolds so not to attract even more attention. 'This Ed is quickly getting on my last nerve. Even faster than, Beast Boy used to do.'

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" Beast Boy patiently asks Ed, but he is slowly losing his patients, same goes for Raven.

"Totally dude." Ed gladly agrees.

"I'll have one Good Veggie Meal. And my friend here, she will have one Good Meal with a chocolate shake, and curly fries." Beast Boy once again reorders his and Raven's meals.

Ed ponders on what the two Titans ordered before he grabs the microphone. "That'll be three strawberry milkshakes, an…" Ed was cut off by Beast Boy slamming his fist onto the counter, losing what little patients he had.

Beast Boy was about to try their order again when he is interrupted by Raven. "Ok, let me try, Beast Boy." Raven stands at the counter and turns her two purple eyes to four red dangerous looking eyes. "Listen here mortal. We want one, ONE Good Veggie Meal. And ONE Good Meal with curly fries and ONE chocolate milkshake. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Raven's eyes turn back to normal, as Ed continues to stand there with a vacant stare on his face. "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order." Ed states as his eyes once again glaze over.

"That's it, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Beast Boy shouts as he grabs Raven and drags her out of the Good Burger. "Come on, Rae, let's go to Taco Bell."

"Congrats, Beast Boy. You are no longer the dumbest and most infuriating person that I have ever met." Raven dully states in her monotone voice as she is being pulled out by Beast Boy.

Ed watches as the two Titans storm out of the Good Burger and inwardly laugh. 'I love messing with these people.'

Ed is pulled out of his inward thought by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Ed looks at the caller ID and smirks. "Hey Kel." Ed greets his cousin, Kel Mitchell.


End file.
